Hell is a Place Called Home
by BloodyWeapons40Bubble
Summary: After an accident that claimed both her parents lives, she has to live with a abusive father. What will happen when a boy finds out her secret and tries to help her.  OOC and abuse Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story I ran across in my room when I was cleaning the closet, so I decided that I will post it and see what you think of it. The story is pretty dark at first but it gets better, maybe. I haven't really decided what I'm going to do with this story but I will hopefully find out soon. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did there would be way more blood and dark stuff and I would probably screw up the whole series.**_

_**Thinking- **__LALA__**Inner Sakura-LALASong-**__LALA__**Regular-**__LALA_

To feel nothing or feel pain, I choose to feel pain. No love, No friends, the only emotions I have are hate, anger, or the pain of the razor against my skin. To see blood drip down my arm, or to actually feel something. The way it feels to put the razor on my skin and slide back and forth to see the beautiful red liquid come out. I only cut when I feel I have nothing else. No friends, no family, no one who cares about the pain I cause myself to feel something other then anger or hate. To feel happy and like the world is off my shoulders. To feel not alone all the time. Yeah I go to school , but I'm just a wall that people walk past. No one knows I cut myself, no one would care, my parents are dead and have been for over six years. My friends left me and pretended to care, but once they found out I wasn't wasn't rich, they left and I live with a blood brother and a abusive adoptive father, they left. They didn't want anything to do with me.

My brother is in jail and my adoptive dad, Tamaki. hits me. He adopted me four years ago and at first he pretended to care, then he hit me. The very first time he hit me, blood on his hand, blood on my face and body. Threatening if I tell, he will kill me. So many times I've to end my own life, but I couldn't. I went to school like other people but it was to get away from him. But I always have to get home on time, or he hits me.

Today is my first day at school in a new town. I came from America but I originally came from Japan. When I was little my parents died, so I went to an orphanage and got adopted by Tamaki. Then we moved to America and I had to leave my best friends Neji and Sai. They were my only friends, we always used to hang out together everyday. We were inseparable, our parents even knew each other. Our mothers were best friends. I used to get bullied by this girl named Ino. Neji and Sai always protected me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is chapter two for Hell is a place called home. I hope you enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**diclaimer: I dont awn naruto, only the plot line.**_

_**I hope you enjoy  
><strong>_

_**Thinking- **__LALA_

_**Inner Sakura-LALA**_

_**Song-**__LALA_

_**Regular-**_LALA

* * *

><p>"Wake-up you useless brat, wake-up or you wont live to see tomorrow," Tamaki yelled to me. I quickly got up and saw Tamaki sitting on my desk looking at me.<p>

" Good Morning Sakura" he told me

"Good Morning" I replied " Could you please leave so I can get ready and be on time please?"

"Sense you asked so kindly…I will" He replied to me and left but not before he gave my ass a hard slap. After rubbing my butt I walked over to the closet and chose a black long sleeved shirt with grey skinny jeans and converse shoes. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed. I then went downstairs and grabbed a apple and started to walk to school with my eyes glued to the floor.

"You should cover your arms" a rough voice said behind me

"Huh" I replied stupidly not looking up

"Your arms" I looked at my arms and found that my scars, bruises and cuts were shown. I rolled my sleeves back down.

"Thank you, could you just forget that you saw them?" I replied, knowing that if he told the school will call my 'dad' and then I will probably be dead.

"Why would I forget them" I looked at him in the eyes and realized just how hot he is. He has blood red hair with a tattoo on his forehead of the kanji for love, green eyes with black around his eyes. He was wearing dark jeans and a long sleeved H.I.M shirt with black and white beat up vans with a guitar strapped to his back.

"So you don't go telling people about them"

"Why would I do that when I've gone through the same thing your going through?"

"What am I going through?" I replied back

"Abuse"

"How did you know that…..no one has ever figured that out before?"

"My father used to abuse me when I was younger and I know what it looks and feels like. And I know how you can get rid of it also."

I was speechless. I have never met anyone who has gone through abuse, well I've never really talked to anyone either though.

"We should start walking if we don't want to miss the bus" He said breaking through all my thoughts. I nodded my head and started to walk with him

"I'm Sakura" I told him

"Gaara"

"You don't sleep do you?" I asked him

"No, why"

"The rings around your eyes" I replied blankly

"You didn't think it was eyeliner?"

"No, I always wanted to be a doctor"

When we got to the bus stop I saw two boys already there. One had blond hair and blue hair with blue jeans and a orange shirt. Then the other guy who has ink colored hair and onyx eyes wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans.

"Teme Please" the blonde haired kid said

"No" the other boy said. The blonde haired kid started to run after him and the black headed kid moved so he ran into me instead.

"I'm so sorry, Please forgive. Sorry" He kept on repeating that he was sorry.

"Its fine but could you get off of me" I replied back to him. He got off of me while scratching his head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it and that dude over there is Sasuke Uchiha. "I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was looking at me with amusement in his eyes.

"I'm Sakura" I replied to him. The bus stopped in front of us and we all got in and sat in the back. Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other while me and Gaara sat next to each other talking about the bands we liked.

When we got there, Naruto and Sasuke went off to there first class.

"What's your first class?" Gaara asked me

"Kakashi" I replied and he told me to follow him. I did what he told me too and we eventually ended up at a faded green door. We both walked in and the room suddenly became deathly quiet. I saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting next to a group of people…..One of them was Neji!

NEJI'S POV

I went to Kakashi's class and sat down in my assigned seat and my group walked over and started to talk. I heard the door open and it became silent. I looked over and saw someone who I thought I would never see again standing next to Gaara. She was looking right at me.

'So she remembers me' I thought and smirked at her 'Why is she wearing full black though….what's happened to her?' I walked up to her and ignored all of the questioning gazes at me.

Once she saw me she ran up to me and hugged me and she looked relieved and happy to see me again. I returned the hug, acting as if she were to suddenly leave me again like she had last time. She broke the hug first.

"I came back to you and Sai-kun" She told me…her voice sounded afraid of something, but I don't know what.

"You did" I replied after looking at her outfit once more

"Where is Sai-kun at…I want to see him" 'Crap, what do I tell her'

"I wouldn't know, we stopped talking after you left"

"Why"

"He started to become a player and use women"

"That doesn't sound like the Sai-kun I remember" she said putting her hand up to her mouth and playing with her lip like she used to when she was thinking

"He changed and so have you I see"

"Yeah, allots happened in the years we've been apart" She replied looking around the room

"Well I have a girlfriend named Tenten and Hinata is dating Naruto, the blonde haired loser in the back of the room" I replied pointing to Naruto. She nodded her head looking at Naruto

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"I used to….his name was Zaku" she said sounding as if the name hurt her

"What happened?" I asked

"He changed"

"Oh"

"So is that all that's-

I got cut off as Kakashi entered the room and told us to sit down.

SASUKE'S POV

"I wonder where Neji is going" Naruto said loudly

"Shut-up dobe" I said. I saw him walking over to the front of the class where the new girl and Gaara were standing. 'Okay that's weird, she looks so familiar' I though to myself. What I say next was surprising, she hugged Neji and he hugged her back. Neji doesn't let people touch him unless it's Hinata or Tenten. I started to get this weird feeling that I know her from somewhere.

"Teme what's wrong you keep looking at Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked me with worry in his voice.

"nothing dobe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed that chapter.<br>**_

_**Review even if its flames**_

**_~bloodyweapons40bubble  
><em>**


End file.
